Setting Sun
by I am Kayla daughter of Apollo
Summary: Kayla, daughter of Apollo, is leaving camp a week after the Titan War. Of course, seh ends up having a moment with her brother Will and talking to her other brother Austin before having to go as well. Might make a sequal to this later on...


**Hey guys! A hurricane made me leave my house the other day, so I thought I would give you this as a way of saying I'm okay and everything's fine. It takes place a week after the Second Titan War.**

**So not many people know who Kayla is and they keep calling her an OC. So let me just put this out there: RICK RIORDAN CAME UP WITH KAYLA!**

**For those of you that do know, thanks for noticing her in RR's book! For those that don't, go read/re-read The Last Olympian. You'll find her in there... This A/N is becoming freakishly long so let's just throw the disclaimer in here and call it a day.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, therefore I do not own Kayla or any other Percy Jackson character that gets mentioned in here!**

_Kayla's POV_

I woke up to Will playing one of the many guitars we have in the Apollo cabin. I sit up and yawn causing Will to look up, but not look at me. He doesn't even turn his head in my direction before he calls out "Morning Kayla." I sigh in annoyance.

"How did you know it was me?" I complain.

"Because I know what your yawns sound like?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"I knew that," I say, my face heating up from embaressment. I've been told that I sound like a cat mewling when I yawn so I'm guessing I sounded like that this morning. He waves me off and goes back to strumming the guitar. I look at the clock and groan. It was only 7 in the morning.

"Why are you up at 7AM?" I ask. He shrugs, not looking up from the music sheet he's staring at. I figure it's because he's still getting used to being cabin counselor. As he plays I try to figure out the song. I eventually give up, seeing as my brain still isn't processing right, and walk over to him.

"What song is that?" I ask. He looks up and raises an eyebrow at question, and suddenly I'm afraid that the Stolls drew on my face while I was asleep.

"You really can't remember this song?" he asks in disbelief. I nod sadly. He pulls out my iPod touch(no idea how he got it) and scrolls until he finds the song he's playing. Once I hear the first note I pause the iPod.

"Cold As Stone by Lady Antebellum?" I ask.

"Right on the nose," he replies with a sad smile. I sigh remembering that I was heading back home today at 8, which was in an hour. I had been helping Will out with running the cabin, and I don't think he wants me to leave just yet. I go over and grab my own guitar, grabbing the sheet music for it, and go and sit on the floor by Will.

"Need some help?" I ask softly. He grins and starts playing again, me joining in this time. What I didn't expect was for Will to singing:

(**Bold: Will **_Italic: Kayla __**Bold Italic: Both**_)

**She left town early on a Friday.  
Headin' down to family in New Orleans.  
Said she needed to feel the sun on her face.  
Talk it out with herself, try to get things straight.  
Lord, all I know is I don't wanna breathe.**

I jumped in, this time surprising Will. He's never heard me sing before.

_**Wish I was cold as stone,  
Then I wouldn't feel afraid.  
Wish I didn't have this heart,**_

I stopped, embaressed for a moment, but Will continued on amused.

**Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.**

I shrug and decide to continue.

_**I could stand strong and still,  
Watching you walk away.  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
**_**I wish I was cold as stone.**

There was a break from singing in which Will took the time to give me an encouraging smile. I felt my face heat up from it and heard Will laugh. I shut him up, though, when I started singing again.

_Almost turned around in Mississippi.  
Pulled over on the shoulder along the way.  
Thought by now I'd be fine,  
But all these tears are blurring every line,  
__**And I think back to when you were mine.**_

I smiled smugly at Will's expression, but wiped it off my face just as quickly as it came.

_**Wish I was cold as stone,  
Then I wouldn't feel afraid.  
Wish I didn't have this heart,  
**__Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.__**  
I could stand on my own,  
Letting your memory fade.  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
**__I wish I was cold as stone._

**Yeah, it's gonna take forever to get over you.**  
_Oh, and I don't think this pain's gonna go away._  
_**Oh, scars that when it's said and done remain.**_

**I wish I was cold as stone.**  
_I wish I was cold as stone.  
_  
_**I wish I was cold as stone,  
Then I wouldn't feel afraid.  
Wish I didn't have this heart,  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
I could stand and still,  
Watching you walk away.  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
**_**I wish I was cold as stone.**_**  
**__I wish I was cold as stone._

We stopped playing, and that's when I realized I was close to tears. I guess it was because I was leaving Will alone and not helping him.

"You have Austin to help you, you know that right?" I say softly.

"Of course I do Kayla," he replies. I look up at him and see he's staring at me with worry.

"Will, I'll be fine. I'm just going to be gone for three weeks," I tell him.

"How do you know you'll be fine? How do you know nothing will get you?" he asks.

"Will, we just got done with a war. I highly doubt monsters will come hunt me down while I'm visiting Mississippi," I tell him.

"Yeah but still-" I cut him off.

"Will, you're my brother and you're worried about me, I get that, but now you run the Apollo cabin. Don't worry about me. Focus on the rest of the cabin, okay?" I say. He nods.

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Wasn't planning on it."

There was a silence for a little bit.

"Promise me if anything happens before three weeks is up that you'll come right back here?" Will asks.

"I swear on the River Styx," I reply and thunder rumbles. I hear a familiar car horn i the distance and nearly jump in surprise. I look at the clock and see it's only 7:30.

"Mom's here early," I mumble and stand up. I walk over to my bunk and grab the bag I had packed last night.

"Why do you have to leave?" I hear someone ask. I whip around and find Austin standing there.

"Because my mom wants to see me. She wants me to spend time with her and our family," I reply sadly. Will gets up and walks over to us.

"I've got to go," I say softly. I look and see my brothers sad looks. A tear slides down my cheek as I realize what they must be feeling right now.

"You're not losing another sibling," I tell them, my voice cracking, "I'm coming back in one piece, I promise."

They nod but the look on their faces tell me they don't believe me at all. I run over and hug them both.

"Micheal and Lee would be making fun you guys right now if they were still here, you know that right?" I say. They crack a smile and nod.

"You've got that right Kay-Kay," Austin says. Any other time I would slap him for calling me that but today is differemt. My head snaps towards the cabin door when I hear the car horn again. I look back at my brothers sadly.

"Go Kayla," Will says. I nod.

"Walk with me?" I ask them.

"Of course," the reply. With that we take off in a sprint to Half-Blood Hill. I give them both one last hug before slowly making my way down the hill. I slide into the car, and wipe my eyes. Mom asks how everything was, and so I tell her about everything except the war. She smiles and we take off away from camp and towards New York's airport.

**What do you think? Like it, hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
